


“I want an answer, goddammit!”

by NoOneKnowsIWriteThis



Series: Garashir Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: A gun gets waved around, Ficlet, Holodecks/Holosuites, I wrote it as established relationship but you could read it as them getting together, M/M, Roleplay, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoOneKnowsIWriteThis/pseuds/NoOneKnowsIWriteThis
Summary: Garak is invited back to Bashir's secret agent program. His character? A brilliant rocket scientist who holds the fate of the world in his hands.





	“I want an answer, goddammit!”

Garak smirked as Bashir trapped him against the antiquated control panel. Bashir’s gun pressed against the underside of Garak’s jaw. Oh yes, Bashir had thoroughly thrown himself into the melodrama.

It had started with an invitation for Garak to once again join Bashir in his secret agent program. Garak’s suggestion that perhaps he play a character other than a fellow secret agent seemed to catch Bashir off-guard, but it had worked out rather enjoyably so far.

The scenario had opened with Garak giving a presentation at an international conference. Garak’s character was a rocket scientist that Bashir had been tasked with recruiting. Bashir had been doing rather well, though part of that had been the surprisingly charming ensemble he’d been wearing involving a gold vest, a tweed jacket, and a set of false glasses. Bashir had led Garak to the dancefloor and confided, as they tangoed intimately close together, that he wasn’t actually Dr. Thomas Flint, physics professor from Oxford, but a secret agent sent to secure Garak’s service for his government.

Garak did not reveal that he’d already accepted an earlier offer from a man with more money than sense who sought to destroy the world’s most powerful nations.

There had been an attack and Bashir and Garak had been separated. Garak went off with his new employer, and Bashir had presumably been searching for him while simultaneously trying to thwart the villain’s plan.

That all led them to this moment with Bashir’s body and gun pressed against Garak.

“Tell me how to stop the missile launch, Garak,” Bashir demanded. Garak simply let out a dark chuckle, prompting Bashir to press the gun more firmly into Garak. “I want an answer, goddammit!”

“And why should I give you an answer, my dear secret agent? The world is a cold and unforgiving place. It deserves its destruction.” Garak scoffed. “Everyone is only interested in me for my mind, my work. No one appreciates me for anything beyond how I can be useful to them. Even the charming physics professor who approached me at the conference turned out to actually be a government agent trying to recruit me.” Garak gave Bashir a pointed look.

Bashir blushed, but didn’t look away. “It wasn’t just for the mission,” he murmured. “I would have approached you without being ordered to.” He pulled back and slipped his gun back into its hidden holster. Garak could easily subdue Bashir now if he chose, but that wasn’t the point of this game. Bashir stepped close to Garak again, but instead of a gun it was his hand that went to Garak’s jaw. Instead of a threat, it was a caress. “You are a singularly attractive man, Mister Garak. I would be delighted to get to know you in a more intimate manner.”

With that Bashir closed the distance and kissed Garak. When they broke apart, Garak felt almost giddy with delight. His darling Julian’s suggestion that they try playing love interests had been a stroke of genius. Judging by the delight in Julian’s eyes, Garak wasn’t the only one to think so.

“How do I know you’re not just saying that to get me to stop the missiles?” Garak asked breathlessly, trying to remain in character and resist the urge to keep kissing Julian, holographic world be damned.

“You don’t,” Julian replied with a teasing smile. “You’ll just have to decide if it’s worth the risk.”

Garak didn’t hesitate for a moment. He quickly cancelled the missile launch and set a timer for self-destruction instead. Then he grabbed Julian’s hand as they made their escape.


End file.
